Portable computer devices are increasingly more common and mobile, such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices. One type of mobile computer device is hinged and opens to display two touch-screen displays, one integrated in each half of a device housing. To interact with an application or user interface on one or both of the touch-screen displays, a user releases hold on one half of the device housing for a free hand to interact with selectable controls either on the user interface or in the device housing. This may cause the user to have to adopt an uncomfortable or less than optimal support and grip position on the device to allow for touch-screen interaction with the free hand. To prevent the free half of the device housing from pivoting and/or hanging freely when released by a user, the hinge between each half of the device housing typically has physical and/or static detents to hold the touch-screen displays of the device in a particular display position.